


Word it out

by highfunctioningsupersoldiersociopath



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Platonic Relationships, Writer's Block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 13:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20528669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highfunctioningsupersoldiersociopath/pseuds/highfunctioningsupersoldiersociopath
Summary: When your own problems become too much, perhaps helping someone else with their's would be easier.





	Word it out

Your fingers flew over the keys of your keyboard for a minute before they stopped and you re-read the sentence you had just typed. The backspace button was then smashed down, and with a look of contempt colouring your features, all you had written was promptly erased. The page in front of you returned to a mocking empty blank, both taunting and eternally tempting.

You had a plan for what you had to write, the words just didn’t make any sense. They all felt foreign, clunky, like they didn’t belong on the page.

The first sentence had to be enticing but not cliché and hell, you hated that. It had to catch the reader’s attention, but it couldn’t even hold yours.

This sucked.

You had half a mind to slam the laptop closed and let it collect a layer of dust before you came back to it. Maybe then you’d have a solid idea of what to write. Your editor wouldn’t be too pleased about that.

The creak of the bunker door was loud in the silence of the library, but it echoed over your head as the music blasting through your headphones blocked it out. Therefore, when two hands landed squarely on your shoulders, you nearly jumped out of your seat.

Dean rounded the table you were sat at and entered your line of sight. You sighed in relief; you weren’t in the mood to fight off any big bad that had managed to break through the extensive warding.

He motioned for you to remove the music from your ears, amusement crinkling around his eyes. You reluctantly complied, unsure whether you could deal with the elder Winchester when you were in such an unsteady mind-set. But then, maybe he had something important to tell you?

“I see you managed to get a lot done while we were out,” he teased, and you replied with a glare you could only hope he felt the heat behind it.

“Anyway,” he continued, “thanks to the information you sent over, Sam was able to figure out what we were tailing. Ganked the son of a bitch before he knew what hit ‘im,” he announced with a pleased smile growing on his lips.

You nodded in reply, glad you could be of some use. “Where are Sam and Cas?” you questioned, only just realising it was just the two of you in the library.

“Sam went to shower” he replied automatically but paused before revealing the angel’s whereabouts. “And lover-boy went off to your room to sulk. Not sure what’s got into him. I was hoping you’d talk some sense into him.”

You felt your cheeks flame up when Dean mentioned Cas, but it couldn’t be helped. You had carried a torch for the dorky angel for almost as long as you had known him and it was still a new concept to you that you were actually in a relationship with a celestial being.

He left you with a parting wink, the screech of his chair grating in your ears, leaving you in a silence that you wished you could drown in.

Closing the document you had been working on, and pressing the _Don’t Save_ button, you left the library and wandered to the room you had recently started sharing with Cas, wondering whether you would be able to help him.


End file.
